


a moment of love

by KIRITANI



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 20 minutes of my time: wasted, M/M, lmaoo this is so shitty, what is this title omg do better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRITANI/pseuds/KIRITANI
Summary: when changmin realizes he loves yunho.





	a moment of love

When Changmin realizes he’s in love with Yunho, something changes.

The world feels brighter. The leaves look more vibrant. The autumn air seems more crisp and cleaner than before. Everything is as if it’s glowing.

 

Changmin and Yunho are both in the living room, in their living room, on the couch facing each other. Hands on necks and faces, kissing.  
Yunho moves closer to kiss him again so sweet and delicate, like how he always does. They both pull back and when they do Yunho smiles at Changmin, so soft and warm with his eyes glittering in the warm light from the lamp in the corner, and Changmin just feels something.

His breath catches, "Yunho" , he can’t breathe. "Yunho, oh Yunho" he whispers, voice so full of emotion he doesn’t know what to do. His heart is racing. "Yunho oh my god, my Yunho" his lungs are so full of air he feels lightheaded. "I love you. Yunho, my Yunho I love you". His voice is watery and shaking as his hands rest on Yunho’s cheeks. 

He kisses him and Yunho realizes something is different in this kiss. Something is there, something that’s been there for a while but now more pronounced, more extreme.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. Yunho I love you so much oh my god Yunho. I don’t care if you don’t love me back. I love you, I love you with everything. I love you" Changmin’s crying, peppering kisses over Yunho’s face and lips. So in love with him so in love with the thought of him the existence of him that the only thing he can do is just repeat i love you over and over again.

Yunho is looking at him, feeling as if the world could end right now and he wouldn’t care. Because he has his Changmin, and he loves him and Changmin loves him back and his life is so complete.   
Running his hands through changmins hair he speaks, his voice slightly rough, so warm like the heating fan that’s facing them, "Changmin-ah. Changmin. my Changmin. I love you so. I love you more than anything and everything in the world. so beautiful, so wonderful, my Changmin. I love you. I love you I love you." tears slip from Yunho’s eyes feeling just as overwhelmed and shaken by love as Changmin looks.

They kiss once more. Lips warm and wet on each other, tongues dancing, holding onto one another so tightly not even the air can sneak its way between. Pulling apart breathless, eyes looking at eyes, saying the same thing 

 

 

i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about what Changmin would be like when he finally realizes he’s in love with his so and then this happened.


End file.
